


Space-Cadet

by witchquisitor



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Marijuana, Reader-Insert, Stoner Reader, rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchquisitor/pseuds/witchquisitor
Summary: You're young.You're stoned.And you may or may not have a thing for older dudes.





	1. Party Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1X11

 

You pulled deeply, hands shaking nervously as bass boosted music pounded in your ears. You didn’t much like people but damn, you would do anything for some free weed. You took another deep inhale, still holding the previous hit. You offered the blunt away. Some faceless entity took it off your hands quickly. You turned away from the circle, someone quickly filling the hole you had left. It burned, but you didn’t mind in the slightest.

Once you got back over to the screen doors, you exhaled and coughed your absolute brains out the entire time. This was good, this would give you a good high. You finished hacking your lungs out, even throwing up slightly, and began to feel the familiar tingle yet again. You smiled and cleared your throat, sliding the door open and entering the now crowded living room. You forgot who had even thrown the party in the first place. You noticed familiar faces, smiling at each as they passed, yet you weren’t sure which one had initiated this.

Honestly, who cared? By the time you had sauntered over to the kitchen, the deep high had set in. Becoming too deep into your own haze, you sauntered right into someone on your way to the garage.

“Dude! Oh shit, dude I’m sorry, shit.” You managed to squeak out.

The man looked you up and down, presumably judging your inebriated state. You weren’t sure considering the clarity of his eyes, yet a similar glazed appearance encompassed them just as yours no doubt. He shrugged and mumbled out something along the lines of, “whatever”. As he slid past you, you took the last fleeting glances of his face and assessed him quickly. He was old, like, old enough to be your dad or your grandpa old. He had untamed blue hair and some strange fluid leaking down his chin that reeked of whiskey. Despite the extremely obvious difference from you in age, his features were indescribably… _handsome_. The thought freaked you out, because you immediately started contemplating whether you secretly had a thing for older dudes, or you were just that fucked up. You shook your head vigorously for a moment, almost certainly drawing back not only his attention, but also of people surrounding you in the room.

At this point you were now not only stoned, but also disoriented enough to completely have forgotten of the aforementioned thoughts. You continued your path to the garage, where you assumed more people would be, however once you arrived you realized there was no one in sight. Hell, the light was even off, causing you to sober up a little as you felt you were stepping into another dimension. You closed the door behind you, welcoming this shift and feeling as though maybe you did just wanna chill in here by yourself for a little while. You twirled around the room, feeling wholly liberated with no one around to watch or judge you currently. Your graceful stint ended quickly, however, as you accidentally twirled through the entire garage and bumped into the desk on the other side.

‘ _M-Maybe,_ ’ you giggled, hoisting yourself onto the desk. ‘ _I need to lie down…’_

Another wave of sobriety hit you as the cool surface of the desk soaked into your back through the knock off Northface you were wearing. All of the technology in the room lit up and dazzled the metallic ceiling with its gorgeous colors, immediately entrancing you with its spell. Colorful lights such as these were a token piece in your stoned experience, especially considering that back at home your room was decorated with old, multicolored Christmas lights. Every single one sparkled like its own galaxy and pulled you deeper into your own thoughts. You were still stuck contemplating just who the hell’s party this was, and you would not be satisfied until you knew the answer for sure. In your mind, you projected the scene of you getting invited to the party before you. You couldn't see the name of who texted you, you couldn't remember it at this point but you do remember a name mentioned in the brief text conversation.

‘ _So this is Summer Smith's house… huh._ ’ you thought to yourself. You weren't sure why you were so surprised, but maybe it was because you didn't know her very well. You mainly stuck to taking higher level classes and the only time you really saw her was during P.E. even then only being granted small glimpses of her and her friends.

The door to the garage swept open, beaming a stream of light at you that allowed a wave of sobriety to wash over you again. You thrusted your hand up to cover your eyes from the sudden harsh light that filled the garage. You were uncertain, but you thought it was the man from earlier.

“Who, who the fuck said y-you could come euuurrpp in here?” he slurred out, his sentence littered with some pretty gnarly burps. You slowly shifted off the desk and touched your feet to the ground carefully, knuckles white from how hard you still gripped the side of the desk from fear of floating away.

“I uh, I'm sorry man I let myself in. I can go if you want, it's totally not an issue.” You attempted to sound more down to earth than you were, you weren't even sure if you would actually be able to walk out of the garage. You giggled at the thought, causing one side of his brow to quirk up in questioning. He shook his head and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. You thought he looked tired, but you immediately waved it away instead considering he may have been drunk given his slurred speech. You reached inside your pocket, fingering the glass bowl you brought in the hopes that now that there was someone else here you could enjoy it with them.

He glanced around the room, making a mental note of every single strange gadget whirring softly and illuminating certain corners of the area. You decided to start packing the bowl and figured you'd offer it to him after you took the first hit. After packing it carefully with some medical you scored that week, you fumbled in your pockets for a lighter. He stood in front of you now, side eyeing you strangely. You realized that there was no lighter to be found and smiled up at him. It was very possible he had one, although you had no idea what for considering he didn't look the type. He looked at your bowl once more and popped a lighter from one of his coats many pockets, offering it slightly higher than your head.

“What's in, what's in it for me?”

You pondered for a moment before offering the bowl before you. You had no problem sharing with one other person. When the entire party came pestering in a circle around you for it was when it became a problem.

“I'll let you smoke this with me?” You shrugged your shoulders questioningly, not knowing if he would choose to partake. To your surprise, he gave you the lighter, motioning for you to scoot over on the desk so that he may lean against it with you. You mentally high fived him, excitedly lighting and christening the bowl with that first hit. He motioned his hand towards you, waiting for you to pass it on. Making sure the bowl was securely in his hands, you blew the smoke you had been holding in over towards his face. He immediately turned his head over to you.

“Do you fucking, do you fucking mind not d-doing -eurrrrrp-not doing that?” he finally managed to belch out. You shrunk back in surprise, not thinking really when you had done it and not expecting to be reprimanded for it.

“I'm sorry. Usually when I smoke with people they're okay with that. Seriously, my bad.” He rolls his eyes at you, and flicks the lighter before granting a witty retort.

“Well, I l-learned that, that when you do that, it either, either means th-that, you wanna fight or -eurp-fuck.” He brought the bowl to his lips and pulled, leaving you to actually consider the motion.

If you had to choose between the two would you either fight or fuck him? You looked him over as he inhaled. He was thinner than you, obviously, and lanky as hell. He had height on you but you thought you could easily take him in a fight if need be. As you remarked earlier, he did have handsome features but now that he was actually with you, you could tell he was pretty old and you weren't sure if he'd even be able to keep up with you sex wise. As you were contemplating this, you felt cold air hit your face and upon looking up, a billow of smoke clouds your vision. You inhale, reveling in how good the cold felt before locking eyes with him.

You weren't sure if it was just because of the high, being turned on by guys who smoke, or the fact that you were obviously fucked up and into this much older dude but something clicked inside of you. You leaned in slightly, lids drooping ever so slightly and licking your lips. He looked at you, looking down at your mouth, then back to your eyes. What started out as a chuckle soon turned into hearty laughter. You leaned back and crinkled your face in hurt. Was he laughing at you? Seriously?

“L-Listen kid, don't ruin this,” he chuckled, flicking the lighter again. “I was just making a joke, do you, do you know what a fu-eurrp-cking joke is?” he snickered again before lighting up. You pushed yourself from the desk and stood in front of him, holding your hand out expectantly. If he was gonna be a dick, then he didn't need to smoke your shit. He rolled his eyes, inhaling and blowing the smoke in your face yet again.

“Jeez, you know, y-you know for someone so stoned I expected someone, someone a little less fucking sensitive. Take it,” he thrusted it into your hand and stood up, now just inches away from you. The smell of liquor was overwhelming and it just fueled your desire even more. He tipped his face down towards yours, close enough that his warm breath pooled across your lips. “I'm gonna, gonna g-go to the real party.”

He belched again, maneuvering around you yet remaining close the entire time, before striding away to the door of the garage. A “later” and a half-assed wave was produced in his wake, leaving you to mentally kick yourself. You leaned with both hands against the desk, you were so high and flustered you thought it best to go lay down already. As you made your way to where the man had just disappeared, another figure appeared at the door.

Wait…

‘ _Is that… is that a fucking cat???’_ You thought to yourself, allowing him space to walk past you. He offered a wink and finger guns, slurring something sounding entirely like gibberish. You shook your head and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind you. It was _definitely_ time to go lay down.


	2. Wake 'n Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, what the fuck.

You opened your eyes, body still buzzing from the previous night’s festivities yet noticeably more sober. Sunlight was now streaming through the window of the room you were in, allowing you to see your surroundings clearly. You didn’t remember falling asleep on the floor last night… In fact, you were almost certain that you had tucked yourself in, albeit sloppily. You shook your head, concluding that you probably just fell out of bed or something despite the strange distance between you and it. You spent a moment stretching, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and shifting the blankets off of yourself before you would get up.

For a second after opening the bedroom door, you forget whose house you were in again. The room you were in previously had no distinctive photographs or anything, there were only  _ things  _ everywhere. Similar to those that were in the garage the night before. However, your confusion was soon cured when you stepped into the hallway and noticed the family portraits decorating the hallway.

‘ _ Summer Smith… _ ’ you thought. You peered down the hallway on both sides, looking for any sign of life. However, the house was entirely silent. You were baffled. There had just been a raging party here with at least a hundred kids, not to mention all those weird guys that you just assumed were due to you tripping balls, or they were in costume. You continued down the hall to what you assumed was the entryway, even more confused the farther you continued into the house. No one was here, and the entire home was immaculate. There were no puke stains, no beer on the floor, and no groaning hungover children. Once you appeared in the living room, you got your first glimpse of the actual outside world, not simply the sunlight granted through the fraction of window left open in the room you woke up in. It was later in the day, much later than you assumed you had woken up. 

“Well at least that explains where everyone went…” You wandered over to the kitchen, not wanting to be rude and help yourself but feeling incredibly dehydrated. You searched through two or three cabinets before finally finding a cup and running the tap. You drank like there was no tomorrow, hoping this would be enough to soothe your parched throat. The cold water cascaded into your mouth so smoothly, you continued to drink until the cup was empty and you were gasping for air. You made a mental note to never go to bed without drinking something, regardless of what it was. Your eyes drifted from the sink to the garage, thinking back to the previous night’s encounter. Now that you were sober, you could easily chastise yourself for being so willing to hop on that old dude. He easily could be your grandfather, he looked like he was at least in his sixties. Not to mention, with all the liquor you smelt on him last night he was probably an alcoholic. And what an asshole!

As these thoughts coursed through your mind, your ears began to pick up on the subtlest of noises coming from the garage. You moved closer, almost pressing your ear to the door to understand what was being said more clearly. 

“You really think I'm that stupid?”

“Alright, hear me out on this. You're immortal, right, which means your life is infinite. Well in that case there's 100% chance that you'll eventually do everything, including turning around to look behind you.” Your mind struggled to comprehend what was just said. Whoever was speaking sounded like they were on some serious drugs way beyond your level. You decided that this would be a good time to actually open the door and see what was going on.

You cracked the door open slightly, just in time to see… what the fuck is that? Whatever the creature was, that old man from last night had just slammed it over the head with a wrench. The testicle looking creature doubled over in pain, dropping the… Okay, what the fuck? Was that a slug? Old man lunged for the slug, picking it up and aiming it like a gun before dropping it completely.

**“** Ah, god, gross and weird!” he shouted, cleaning off his hand as the slug squirmed into the road. 

“Chris!” the giant testicle shrieked, turning to face who you now noticed to be Summer and Morty Smith, as well as the freaky old grandpa. “You killed my gun!”

**“** Summer, Morty, take off your collars!” Grandpa ripped the strange contraption of his neck, the two kids following his instructions quickly. For reasons unbeknownst to you, this frightened the ballsack. 

**“** What? What the hell are you doing?”

“Good question. I suppose the answer is: I'm not certain!” The blue haired man twirled over to Summer and Morty, shouting this out the whole way. What the actual fuck was going on here? 

**“** Oh, no, what are you doin'?”

In the blink of an eye, everyone in the garage disappeared. Your mouth hung open in disbelief. Your brain could not fathom on any level what exactly you had just witnessed but you were almost certain it was other worldly. You slowly closed the garage door, still in utter shock. Was it normal to feel like your eyes were traumatized now? You made your way back to the sink, fumbling in your pocket and sighing in relief when you realized not only was the bowl there, but you now also had a lighter. You didn’t even want to waste time questioning how it got there, you simply leaned your back against the sink and started setting yourself up. You would be there for at least another five minutes, taking hit after hit because, let’s face it :You were  _ way _ too sober for whatever the fuck just happened.

Feeling satisfied with yourself, you tapped out the bowl into their trash can and prepared to leave. From then on, you would make it a point to speak with Summer Smith and her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I just wanted to add a little something extra to the story before I got into an actual meaty chapter.


	3. Rad Grandpa

You laid on your bed, arms outstretched, eyes enchanted by the Christmas lights above. You were bored. You moved your eyes slowly to the window. It was about four in the afternoon, which didn't really mean much considering your slow march to the summer months meaning longer days. Your room felt too hot, and you could clearly see the trees swaying in the wind outside, yet you were too lazy to open the window and go out. Instead, you became motivated to actually go outside and experience the wind. You pulled out your phone and started texting the only person who could entertain you at this time, or at least the closest person to him. 

Summer responded almost instantaneously to your question, causing you to exchange a few more words before getting up to put some more clothes on. 

**You** :  _ hey dude u mind if i ask something  _

**Summer** :  _ yah whats up _

**You** :  _ im lonely :( can i come see grandpa? Lmfao _

**Summer** :  _ idk if hes here rn lemme check _

**Summer** :  _ yah ur good _

**You** :  _ litty titty :) _

After getting dressed fully, you slip on a pair of floral sunglasses, hoping that despite your outfit choice of sweatpants, turtleneck sweater, and slippers in seventy degree weather, your parents wouldn't really notice you were stoned at all. You slipped out of your bedroom, tip toeing down the hallway and hoping to make it to the door before they noticed. Your mom was in the living room, thankfully snoozing to the sound of investigative dramas blaring on the TV. You thanked the Lord for granting you this blessing and slipped out the door. 

The Smith's house wasn't far from your apartment, surprisingly, despite most assuming they were world's apart. You skipped down the stairs to the garage where your bike was, hopped on, and started pedaling. Most of the time it was you just cruising with your arms spread, eagle style, but there were some truly trying hills you forced yourself to pedal against. You were not an active person in the least, and this bike ride was the only time you got exercise that actually felt good. 

You pulled into the driveway in record time, feeling godly when you found the garage door open allowing you to glide momentarily with outstretched arms before firmly grasping the handlebar again. You slowed the bike to a stop, stepping carefully over and off the bike. Despite the garage being open, you did not see anyone actually present at all. You leaned your bike against a side of the garage not covered in science clutter and decided to enter the house. Once you got to the middle of the kitchen, you heard the sound of deep discussion in the living room and discerned the voices to be those of Morty and Summer. You sauntered over, taking off your glasses and tucking them away into your pants pocket. 

Morty looked at you, displeasure painting every feature on his face, so instead you made eye contact with Summer. She turned to face you and put her hands up, pointing towards the kitchen behind you. 

“Hey, can I just like, talk to you for a second?” she asked, her voice a slightly higher octave than usual. 

You nod, allowing her to backpedal you into the kitchen. She leans against the counter exasperatedly, lifting her hand to begin what you assumed would be a tirade on Morty’s attitude, which she often did. 

“So, basically, Morty is getting a little pissed or whatever because he feels like, every time you come over to talk to Grandpa Rick, you end up ruining their outings or something.” she shrugged, shaking her head as well as if completely confused by his anger. You would admit, that lately you had been coming over more often to fully enjoy the intelligence that was Rick Sanchez, not to mention how you began harboring that foul crush on him a few months prior. You couldn't help it, the sick interest you had in older men just melding with the absolutely mind numbing information he told you every time you came over. How he would explain it all to you, it was like watching Planet Earth in a person. Only, it wasn’t limited to Earth at all.  

You frowned at Summer, replying with a drawn out, “I didn't mean too“ before turning back to Morty in the living room. You were surprised to not find him there, yet you thought you heard his voice just down the hall in what you knew to be Rick's room. You opened the door and poked in your head. 

“Oh, oh God why is she here,” Rick lamented once he looked in your direction. “S-Seriously, get her outta here.”

You smiled deviously in his direction, opening the door completely and sliding over to him. 

“Now, why wouldn't you want me in here?” you feigned an upset tone, glancing up at his tall, thin frame through your eyelashes. “I thought we were friends.”

“I'm not gonna, not gonna be fr-eeeurrrrrp-iends with someone who sleeps i-in my bed, my bed without my permission and eats all my food.” He poked your forehead, pointing you towards the door. 

You started walking towards the door before realizing you weren't done with him and turning back. 

“I thought that's what friends are for though, we had a deal!” you couldn't help but giggle after sounding so serious. 

He let out a long belch before rubbing the bridge of his nose with both fingers. “Yeah well you're too much of, too much of a pain in the ass to be friends with.” 

You laid across his bed and tugged on his pants leg, Morty glaring absolute daggers at you. 

“Grandpa Dick-”

“That's my name don't wear it out.” you giggled uncontrollably at his witty remark.

“Can't you tell me about the, uhhh… The tuba things?”

“The Tujassons?”

“Yeah, tell me about that again!”

“I'd rather, totally would rather fucking -eurrrrrp- kill myself. C’mon Morty.” He left the room, Morty following closely behind and slamming the door behind him a little too hard. You cringed from the sound, not being a big fan of loud noises. 

You were really hoping that he would've entertained you that day. You'd never admit it outright, but he really was a pick me up on most days. You sighed and threw yourself onto his bed completely. You wished you understood the notes strewn about his room, because you would've just read them yourself. For the rest of the afternoon, thoughts of Rick Sanchez swirled through your buzzed mind. You didn't even notice the moment you fell asleep and began dreaming of him. 

  
  


You were awoken four hours later by the man himself, complaining of your presence vehemently and willing you out of his bed. You groaned, swatting away at him. 

“Just let me sleep! I'm too fucked up for this!” he started yanking your arm. The entire room was spinning from your high, forcing your eyes shut and just allowing the waves to crash over you. 

“Do this in someone else's bed for once God dammit!” A loud belch and specks of alcohol flew from his mouth onto your back. 

You stretched your arms out, face distorted to that of someone who just ate a sour lemon. He looked at you, confused, and probably too drunk to understand, if it was actually the time you thought it was. 

“Come cuddle with me.” This was a bold move, yet you still decided to try it. You thought you could get lucky for once. Rick smacked your hands away. 

“Miss me with, with that gay shit. T-Turn around.” You did as instructed and felt him begin the change from day clothes to pajamas, you assumed. He sat on the edge of the bed next to you and started getting into it. He placed his back squarely against yours, making sure his legs still had room on the crowded bed. 

“And, and if you try touch-eeeurp-ing, touching me, I'll fucking break your hand.” 

You scooted up closer to him, or at least as close as he would allow before allowing yourself to drift off to bed. 

It was the first time you had anyone next to you in bed at night, and it was the nicest feeling in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really banging these chapters out, so check back again frequently for updates!


	4. Get It Up

Ever since Morty voiced his complaints about you, you hadn’t seen Rick around very often. He seemed to avoid you when you came over, but you still chose to stick around. After a few months of no Rick, your gross crush even seemed to dissipate, and you no longer missed his entertainment. Instead, you opted to just come over and hang out with Summer in the living room. It was a nice experience usually. You would turn on the TV and she would continue texting or scrolling through her social media. Hell, sometimes she would even make you lunch if you asked.

Today was a lot like that, except tonight you had decided to actually stay over instead of heading home before dinner like you normally would. Every thirty minutes or so since you got there earlier in the day, you’d been going into the garage and taking a couple of hits from one of the blunts you hid in Rick’s desk. You were amazed he hadn’t found them yet, and even more amazed he never complained about the obvious smell when he got home. At around six, approximately an hour before you would normally go home, you decided you were too far gone to let your parents see you like that and called them to let them know where you’d be staying that night. The phone rang for quite some time before going to voicemail.

You thought it was odd. Your mom was always home to answer the phone, and usually she would tell you if she wouldn’t be at the house. Next, you tried your dad’s cellphone. Amazingly, someone picked up within the first few rings.

“Hello?” It was your mom and what sounded like a lot of noise in the background.

“Hey, ma,” you swerved from the living room, down the hallway, and into Rick’s room. “I’m gonna stay over Summer’s house tonight, is that alright?”

She didn’t respond right away to you, yet you did hear her speaking with someone in the background. You couldn’t make out what was being said, but the other noises you heard earlier were now amplified.

“Where are you right now?” you asked. She jumped back on the phone quickly, apologizing for not paying attention.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine, babe. Uhh,” she took a moment, probably distracted by something happening around her. “We’re just at the doctor’s. Your dad was a little overzealous at work today and he hit his head pretty hard. He’s fine though!” The last part was rushed out, to set your mind at ease. You were grateful that she knew you so well. You thanked her and exchanged usual pleasantries before saying you’d see her tomorrow.

You hung up and made your way back to the living room, Summer was now in the kitchen talking to her mom. You threw your body across the couch, closing your eyes briefly and just letting the vibrations take over you. It felt good to just relax into the couch completely, you felt like you were floating through the air. Except, the air was made up of millions of small particles that were vibrating and encompassing you more and more every moment. You assumed you had been enjoying it for quite some time, as suddenly Summer’s mom began shaking your shoulders. You opened your eyes slowly, the shaking was not urgent, it was meant more as a wake up call you supposed.

“Hey, (y/n), could you help Summer set the table?” she asked, smile plastered on her face. You thought her eyes seemed agitated but waved it away. You instead got up immediately and went to help Summer start placing dishes and silverware for the family’s dinner. You sat and waited for all other family members to get home, namely Rick and Morty, playing on your phone to pass the time. You checked your texts after scrolling through Instagram for awhile, noticing you had a message from an unknown number. You checked it, immediately thinking you must be hallucinating. You texted back just to be sure.

 **6038750162** : _Tell Beth we’ll be home late. At the Blitz and Chips. Explain more when I get back._

 **You** : _Rick?_

 **6038750162** : _Who the fuck else would it be_

You nodded, pursing your lips together. That made sense. You looked up at Beth who was just bringing all the food out. Your mouth watered at the sight and smell of the food, you decided it would be best to tell her after she got it all out in front of you guys. She set the food out and sat down, pulling her phone out.

“I should try texting Morty, just to see-”  
“They’re gonna be home late, they’ll be home later.” You didn’t mean to be rude and cut her off but also not wanting her to bother them. You didn’t know why, but you knew Rick always had his reasons. She smiled and shrugged, definitely a little annoyed now.

“Well I guess I’ll just save their plates.” You smiled back and began stocking yourself with food. You were starving and since they weren't coming, you decided to dominate the serving dishes. You were certainly going to enjoy this meal a little more knowing your night had some entertainment in store.

  


You were laying on the couch with the TV on, just staring into the void of whatever came on. Based on the last time you checked your phone, you assumed it was now one in the morning. You heard what sounded like brakes screeching from outside and sat up on the couch.

‘ _Are they home?’_ you questioned, climbing off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

Before you got to the garage door, you thought you heard a belch causing you to open it a little quicker. Rick was just teetering out of his door on the space car, Morty slipping out and avoiding eye contact with you. You grinned widely, you were totally unsure what had happened on their last adventure, but you were excited to hear about it.

“You good, Morty?” you chuckled, his face flushing immediately.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good.” He quickly excused himself to bed, still hiding his face from you the entire way out of the garage. You smirked and quickly found yourself beside Rick.

He was way drunk, like the drunkest you had ever seen him, mumbling about how awesome the planet was the entire time. He leaned against you for support, lazily tossing his arm around you. He was lucky you had stopped smoking after dinner or else you would’ve probably fallen over from the sudden weight. You led him back to his room, giggling the entire time while he gurgled out random words that you assumed would form a coherent sentence if he were sober. You opened the door and guided him to his bed, attempting to get him to lay down. He was so complicit, it was odd given his usual dickish behavior. It was kind of cute too, watching him let you just take care of him. As you were just getting him to lay his head on the pillow, the arm he had around you locked up, pulling you down with him.

“R-Rick!” you gasped, your body contorted in a very uncomfortable position with his arm pulling against the back of your neck.

“Shut, shut up. J-Just shut up and, and,” he belched loudly before scooting over and making you room on the extremely small cot. “Just come here.”

You felt your face warm up, this was unprecedented. Rick didn’t even want you in his room most of the time let alone his bed. You obeyed, his arm going slack behind you as you crawled beside him. You tried to keep a comfortable distance, as hard as that was on his bed, yet he kept scooting closer to you. You were extremely uncomfortable, the thoughts running through your head that had so many times before. You liked Rick, a lot. He was handsome, and intelligent, and maybe you were even into the whole asshole thing. You took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself. He was drunk, and you were still stoned. It wouldn’t be right to try anything and you knew you would feel guilty for it in the morning. Your sober thought process was trying to gain control, steering you away from acting on your attraction for this old, douchey-

He kissed you. Hard. Your eyes bulge from the absolute shock, and you try to pull away. His hand comes up to the back of your head, pushing you harder into it. You had kissed people before, but never like this. Never while high. The vibrations you felt throughout your body made another human’s contact surreal. You closed your eyes, giving into the waves of euphoria as Rick’s hand intertwined your hair. You licked his bottom lip, an invitation to get into his mouth. He obliged freely, allowing your tongues to slide against each other. The taste of alcohol was so strongly present you could have sworn you were getting drunk off it.

He made a fist in your hair abruptly, tilting your head back roughly so that he could gain access to your neck. As he licked, nibbled and sucked, you felt his other hand creeping up your stomach to your chest. He was serious about this, he wanted it just as much as you did. Or so you thought. You brought your hips closer to him, grinding as he massaged your breasts. Your neck was an extremely erogenous zone for you, and the way he was working it combined with the enhanced high made this experience unimaginably pleasurable. He brought your face back to his and continued kissing you roughly. You decided to take the chance and trailed your fingers lightly along his stomach, fingering his belt buckle. He hastily worked, still kissing you while removing his belt and unzipping his pants. His hands once again returned to your body, one hand working your nipples while the other gripped your ass boldly. You lowered his pants slightly before going for the gold. You rubbed the front of his boxers, his breath hitching yet… You broke the kiss and looked at him, confused.

“Do you seriously have whiskey dick right now?” you whispered, a little annoyed. He chuckled and pulled your face to his again, his warm breath spilling across your face.

“N-Nah, just, just give it a minute, just, j-eurrrrrp-ust keep touching me.” He sounded so horny, and desperate yet you couldn’t really get back into it. You continued to kiss him, and you touched his soft dick for what felt like forever but there was nothing to be done. You pulled away from him one last time, tucking his dick back into his boxers and pulling his pants up. He looked frustrated with not only you, but himself as his hands returned to his side.

“Listen, I’m sorry, I just can’t-” You tried to apologize but he cut you off.

“Yeah, yeah, just,” he turned away from you, facing the wall now.” Just le-eeeurrrp-ave, leave.”

You didn’t exactly feel like going back to the couch, and you didn’t want to wake Summer up, so instead you opted to just stay and probably aggravate him even more.You rolled over as well, placing your back against his just like you used to.

“Good night, Rick.”

The only response you got was loud, ungodly snoring. You hoped you could sleep through it comfortably.  


	5. She Blinded Me with Science

Needless to say, you would be seeing a lot more of Rick in the coming months. He had even started bringing you on intergalactic trips, citing his reasoning as “an extra set of hands” being useful. You pursued him tirelessly, you wanted him and you were determined. He often turned you away, making atrocious comments towards you that would normally upset you deeply. But it only excited you more. You were sickly thrilled by him playing hard to get, especially considering you had him like putty in your hand that night. Hell, his dick felt like putty that night.

You chuckled at your own joke, causing Rick to look in the rearview questioningly. You were having a fit, you thought you were hilarious. Rick rolled his eyes.

“C-Could you not do that?” he stared with no expression at the expanse of space in front of them. “It just, it just takes away from m-eeeurrrrrp-y concentration.”

You pursed your mouth together in an attempt to withhold your laughter. Instead, you put both arms over your mouth, the thickness of your jacket acting as a good sound barrier. He sighed yet again, giving Morty a look.

“I-I’m not the one who invited her Rick.” he squeaked out. Your fit of laughter died down and you looked to Rick.

“Yeah, babe, you invited me.” you knew he hated it when you called him that, but it was cute watching him get slightly flustered from it.

“You, you’re lucky weeeeeurrrrp, we're almost there, I'd kick you into space for being such a pain in the ass if, if I could.” You slouched between the seats, wanting to feel more involved with the two in the front seat. You cocked your head up towards Rick. You loved to look at him. That night, the crush came rushing back into you like a freight train and you had been infatuated ever since. In your eyes, he was the best man for you on the planet, the universe even. Though when you were sober your mind liked to disagree, you tried not to let it dissuade you. Your brows furrowed in thought. But… How often had you been sober lately? You shook the thought from your mind. Not knowing when you would arrive at your destination, you wanted to enjoy the ride as best you could.

“Can we listen to the radio? That’s a thing on here right?” You looked at Rick again, admiring his features with a smirk as you awaited an answer. He never once took his eyes off the road, err, expanse of space, in front of him.

“Yeah, sure, wha-whatever eeeurrrp.” You clapped excitedly, clicking the button he pointed towards and throwing yourself back into the seat. You pulled the hood of your jacket up and relaxed completely, bringing your feet up to rest on the seat.

‘ _Wait a second…_ ’ It took you a moment longer to realize that you didn’t recognize this song. Not the tune, the language, nor the instruments being used. ‘ _Of course, this is a space car. So it has a space radio, that plays space music._ ’ You shrugged your shoulders and closed your eyes. You would be enjoying the relaxed high for the rest of the journey to wherever you were going.

  


Rick kicked your head lightly, shocking you awake from what you assumed was a deep sleep on the floor of the car. Yet again, you didn’t know how you ended up on the floor after sleeping rather than where you started. You pushed yourself up and onto your knees, Rick offering a hand to help you get up and out of the vehicle. You giggled and blushed slightly, accepting his help quickly. Once you got stabilized, you took a moment to look around. There wasn’t much to see, it seemed as though this planet was mostly just covered in thick forest entirely. Rick and Morty continued ahead of you, leaving you to your thoughts as you trailed behind them.

“So what exactly is this place?” You asked, jogging ahead slightly so you could hear Rick’s answer.

“This is Trelos. It’s, it’s basically just fo-eeeurrrrrrp-rests. The species that lives here, is uh, they’re like, like,” he belched again, possibly processing exactly how to describe the indigenous species to you guys. “Monkeys, they’re like monkeys.” You nodded and looked around in wonder, and amazement.

“And, uh, are they friendly? To us?” You were starting to feel a little paranoid. You were very uncomfortable suddenly at being in a strange place where you didn't know if death could be waiting around the corner for you.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah just make sure they don’t see you.” You nodded, not fully having heard what Rick was saying and mostly only listening for a “yes”.

“Uhhhh, Rick, what do you mean don’t let them see us?” Morty sounded just as nervous as you had been, causing you to look at him to gauge whether or not you had reason to be alarmed. Rick immediately snapped at Morty, as per usual.

“Morty, just shut up! We’ll be fine, this species, they can’t even use their legs, Mo-eeeurrrrp-rty, so as long, as long as we stay on the ground we’ll be fine, Morty.”

Morty made eye contact with you, still looking distraught. You offered a smile and clapped him on the shoulder. You guys would be fine, Rick could always fix these things if they went wrong. Although you hoped he wouldn’t have to fix anything.

After walking for about ten minutes, you spotted the tips of buildings in the distance and tugged on Rick’s jacket.

“There’s a city!” You shouted, pointing in the distance and drawing both of their eyes to where your finger was aimed.

“Yeah, no shit. W-Where the fuck did you think we were going? A nice, eeeeerrrrp, a nice walk through the forest?” You shrugged, keeping your hand on Rick’s jacket.

“W-What do you mean there’s a city, Rick? I thought you said they couldn’t use their legs!” Morty was slowly getting more agitated, causing you to cringe slightly when he shouted.

“Morty, would you just shut the fuck up, seriously, if we get caught right now, it’s totally on you.” You pursed your lips together. You were suddenly regretting coming on this adventure and wondered if now would be a good time to walk back to the ship. You grabbed onto Rick’s wrist now, releasing his jacket, and not wanting to be caught trailing behind them. He gave you a strange look, making you certain he would ask you to let go, but instead he let it slide. Your heart skipped a beat from the close contact.

Within a few more minutes of walking, you finally arrived at the entrance of the large city. You gasped, looking around and taking in your new surroundings. The buildings in this city, although appearing modern and futuristic, were structured just as the trees had been in the surrounding forests. The branches and trunks elaborately twisted through the buildings infrastructure, providing many ways of access and transportation for the aliens on this planet. Rick was right, the species were like monkeys, however only in the way they carried themselves. They never touched the ground, the entirety of the movement was done by all six of their arms swinging them from tree to tree throughout the city. They had four dark, soulless eyes that reminded you of the people in horror movies. They had no mouths, instead being replaced by a strong looking beak. You were absolutely enamored by these strange creatures, never having seen anything like that. Though, you knew that was how you felt every time you visited a different planet.

You entered the city, Rick and Morty staying slightly ahead of you, skulking through the alleyways beneath all the hustle and bustle. You didn’t know at all what you guys were here for, but you were oddly excited. You could tell you were making your way to the center of the city though. You took longer strides to catch up with Rick and Morty, slinking around Morty so that you could be next to Rick. You knew you wouldn’t get a solid answer, but you figured you should ask.

“ So, what are we doing here? We getting some special seeds or something that only these guys make?” You grabbed his wrist again so he would slow down. He slowed, but shook your hand off this time.

“I’m gonna steal one of their kids.” He continued walking, as if what he just said was totally normal and okay. Morty started shouting, but you quickly put your finger to his lips and started speaking in a softer tone.

“Rick, what the fuck. Why would you want to kidnap one of these things? Do you want these freaky spider, monkey mutants coming after us?” He shrugged at your questioning.

“On some planets, th-they sell Vlychons for like, for like a thousand b-eeeeeerpppp-ucks. E-Especially the babies.” He never once made eye contact with you guys, instead now scoping out the buildings above.

“Awh jeez, Rick-” You silenced Morty again, you knew he was probably getting annoyed with you but you decided it was for the best.

“I have a plan.” You whispered, pulling him aside while Rick wandered away.

  
  


Just like you predicted, as soon as Rick snatched one of the kids, it let out a loud garbled screech, alerting all the nearby adults. You waited with Morty in the alleyway Rick left you in. He hadn’t snatched the kid too far from your guys’ position so you knew he would be heading back that way at any moment.

“You ready, Morty?” You whispered, pulling out your cellphone. He nodded and clutched the phone he had even tighter. You could hear frantic footsteps clamoring down the alley, followed by the distinctive screeching. Rick caught sight of both of you crouching and shouted out.

“D-D-Don’t just sit there, fucking do something!” You shook your head and crouched lower, maintaining strict eyesight with the aliens clambering along the city walls in pursuit of Rick. There were two right now, but you knew more were coming. This would be perfect. Before Rick managed to pass both you and Morty, you began angling your cellphone with the sunlight.

“Now, Morty!” You shouted, hitting one of the alien’s eyes with the reflection of light coming from your phone. Morty did the same, both of you watching them drop to the ground like flies. They were in pain, slowly pulling themselves back towards the buildings but giving all three of you ample time to escape. You tried to keep up with Morty, but he eventually outran you. You weren't in the best shape, and you hadn't yet felt the adrenaline kick in from the situation. Rick glanced back and noticed you trailing behind. He thrust the baby Vlychon into Morty and smacked him in the back. He understood the signal and took off running, taking nervous looks back occasionally at you and Rick. Rick sprinted back towards you, concern and frustration evident on his face. He quickly pulled you towards him, thrusting you behind him as he turned away from you.

“Get on!” he shouted at you. You weren't sure about this whole situation. You doubted it would work considering how thin and old Rick was, but you trusted him. You jumped into his back, grasping his shoulders tightly in fear of falling. He secured you with his arms before taking out. It wasn't very fast but it was fast enough.

After weaving through the alleyways of the city, you arrived at the outskirts. Rick dropped you unceremoniously. You just barely managed to stay standing, holding Rick's hips to steady yourself. Morty was nowhere in sight, you assumed he had made it to the ship. Rick allowed you to take a moment to breathe before pushing you.

“Let's not take forever, sweetie. Un-Unless you wanna get your neck eeeuuuurrrrp neck snapped by one of them.” You rolled your eyes, following Rick's advice and jogging away from your rest stop. Within minutes you arrived back at the space ship. You quickly clambered inside, nodding at Morty and giving him a wide grin.

“Good teamwork.” He smiled back at you, rubbing the back of his head. Rick slipped in and started the car up, jetting off before we even saw another Vlychon. You sat back in satisfaction. All that running and excitement sobered you up quite a bit, almost completely. You looked out the window, still smiling. Watching the stars and multiple pieces of debris speed past you as you made your way home was entertaining enough to distract you from any real thoughts until you would arrive back on Earth.

Rick belched, interrupting your peaceful watch and causing you to lock eyes with him through the rearview mirror.

“That was pretty, pretty smart what you guys did back there. I-I would've appreciated a little, a little forewarning. But it w-eeeeeurp-as good.” You smiled at him in appreciation. That's the first honest compliment Rick has ever given you, and you would be sure to take a mental snap of the moment. You turned your attention back out the window.

Your luck was finally changing, you supposed.


	6. Don't Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a smut chapter! Proceed with caution

You pulled away from the intense kiss for air. Rick began biting on your neck, grinding you against the counter and making it clear that this would not be like last time.

As soon as you all had gotten home with the strange alien baby and Morty had gone to bed, Rick started feeling you up. You weren't sure at first if he were actually touching you due to the numbness of your senses but, after stowing the baby away in his under-garage lair, he pounced on you. Pushing against you and taking in your body roughly. You both wanted this so badly, it threatened to consume you completely.

He slid his hand upwards, underneath your shirt and behind you. You were so turned on, you could almost feel yourself dripping with anticipation. With a flick of his wrist, your bra was off and quickly tossed to a corner of the garage, his other hand bringing your shirt up to reveal your breasts. His mouth quickly left your neck and travelled down. You arched your back, leaning away slightly to give him easy access. He went to work, sucking and massaging your breasts with the expertise of a porn star. You moaned softly, bringing a hand to his hair and fisting it. You wanted him now, you were ready, but you also knew Rick would take the time to play with you until you were begging for it. You pulled your hips flush against his, grinding against the bulge in his pants. If you angled it properly, you even managed to get it to rub against your clit, causing you to gasp and speed up.

He released your nipple with a painful pull of his lips, grasping your hips and pushing you away. Rick smirked at you deviously, the glimmer in his eyes driving you wild. You were panting and desperate for more.

“Not until I’m ready.” He chuckled, bending down to kiss from your chest to your stomach, all the while unbuttoning your jeans. You sighed and looked up, waiting for him to finish his trail to your panties. He took your pants and pulled them to your ankles, getting close to your face while tracing your inner thighs lightly. You looked back at him, breathing quicker and attempting to inch your hips towards his hands.

“Oh? You, you want this?” Rick moved his finger dreadfully slow, barely even touching you through your panties. You nodded your head and moved your hips closer, basically drooling over him at this point. The hand shot up and forcefully grabbed your chin, squishing your cheeks together harshly.

“Then beg for it.” He released your face and began unbuttoning his own pants, just giving you a glimpse of his boxers before moving on to removing his jacket. You blinked, rolling your tongue across your lips to counteract the dryness of rapid breathing.

“I-I-I want it.” You stammered. He rubbed your clit gently, eliciting a generous moan from you and a buck of your hips. He clamped his other hand down roughly on your leg, squeezing tightly.

“What?” He leaned into your neck, all gentleness gone. He bit you fiercely, definitely developing a bruise you would have to use concealer on later. His hand rubbed faster and your mouth hung open. He was bringing you closer, faster and faster with his rough hands and play.

“P-Please, please fuck me, Rick!” You nearly shouted it through the moans, his hands quickly working his pants off his hips, leaving you soaking and wanting him in you desperately. You pulled your panties down for him, kicking them off in front of you and spreading for him. His hand rubbed against the wetness dripping from your vagina and subsequently rubbed it on himself. He was big, you thought, compared to the people you’d had before. Rick pulled your chin up, forcing you to look at him and not at his dick as he rubbed it against your slit.

“Is this what you wanted?” He teased your hole momentarily, just barely pushing the tip in. You moaned and lifted your legs up in an attempt to pull you closer. He smacked your legs away, tugging your face harder. He growled lowly, staring burning holes into your eyes.

“ _Ask. First_.” You were insanely turned on, panting and whining for him to just get it over with and fuck you already. You were almost tired of this game, and met his eyes defiantly.

“Just fuck me already, old man.” You smirked, his eyes conveying an appreciation of your attitude even if his face didn’t. He wrapped a hand around himself, releasing your face and holding the small of your back. Your skin tingled, the coolness of the air intermixing with the warm pleasure of his touch. Rick pushed in, quickly covering your mouth in anticipation for the loud noise you would produce. If you weren’t so wet, you were sure it would’ve hurt.

He started slowly, allowing himself to be completely coated before hoisting one of your legs up and taking a much faster pace. The pleasure washed over you entirely, you threw your arms around his neck and let him take you, dominate you. You could feel the head coming close to your cervix while he pounded you, breath hitching in his throat. You moaned into his hand, leaning your head back slightly so you could speak.

“God, Rick it feels so good please don’t stop.” You murmured, feeling yourself clench around him. You were vocal during sex, letting the other person know exactly how good they made you feel. It helped that most guys were even more turned on hearing their name moaned out by a beautiful woman. He absolutely railed you, letting the hand near your mouth drop to a breast as he plucked at your nipples. Rick looked deeply into your eyes, leaning his face close enough to feel his rapid breathing on your face. You closed the gap, kissing him hard and poking your tongue out. The addition of contact in your mouth made the experience elevated, and you thought you might actually come. You grasped his shoulders tightly, digging your nails into his shoulder blades as you got closer and closer. You pulled away from the kiss, trailing spit down both of your chins.

“R-Rick, I’m gonna come!” You whispered into his ear. He invited you to do it, plowing into you harder before you finally tightened around him and the knot of growing pleasure in your body collapsed. You moaned loudly, muttering things like his name and how much you loved him for this. He bounced you on his dick a few minutes longer, going as deep as he could, as hard and fast as he could. You knew he was close when he began muttering what a good slut you were over and over into your ear. You wished he would have stayed in, you would have loved to hear and feel it, but he pulled out, jerking himself off all over your stomach. He stood in front of you, breathing heavily, eyes closed, hand gripped onto his cock. This was your favorite part of sex. Relishing in the pleasure you gave them afterwards.

You laid across the counter, legs dangling off the side as cum slipped down your body. He opened his eye, observing your naked body lying there for him. It was almost enticing enough to spur a second round, but he decided against this, instead insisting you clean up first. Rick opened a drawer, throwing a dish towel your way. You scoffed.

“This is your mess, and you want _me_ to clean it up?” You raised an eyebrow, gauging his reaction He rolled his eyes at you, belching and pulling his boxers up.

“Not my fault you’re not on the pill.” You laughed, grabbing the dish towel and wiping up the sticky white mess all over your lower half.

“For your information, I’ve been on the pill since I was 14. Not that that’s your business,” You threw it aside, pulling down your shirt and picking up your jeans and panties. “This was just a one time thing, right?” You winked, smiling smugly in his direction before putting your clothes on. He zipped up his pants and turned to you.

“Yeah, one time thing.” He muttered. He picked up his coat and turned to the door leading into the kitchen. Rick poked his head through, looking around to make sure no one was there to be witness to your dirty deeds. He waited for you to get fully dressed, allowing you into the house and closing the door behind you. Your mouth was dry from the heavy breathing so you stopped at the sink for a drink. Rick continued past you, only turning before he made it out of the kitchen.

“And don’t think you’ll be sleeping in my room tonight.” He smiled back at you devilishly, like he knew he was pushing your buttons. You shrugged. It didn’t bother you any, you’d just sleep on the couch.

“Night, asshole.” You waved. He furrowed his brow at you, contemplating for a moment before storming up to you and kissing you roughly.

Turns out, you would do a lot more than sleep in his room that night.      


	7. She's So Nice

You woke up, entangled in Rick’s sheets and legs. You didn’t remember falling asleep in here, but you assumed you were too exhausted last night to really care where you had fallen asleep. You attempted to remove your legs from his carefully, allowing him to sleep a little longer while you put some clothes on and probably headed out. He grumbled momentarily but turned away, exposing his bare ass to the chilled air in the room. You giggled and slowly slipped out of the bed. After dressing your top half, you spent what seemed like forever looking for your panties. You remembered getting dressed after being in the garage, knowing that the only time you spent fully nude otherwise was in Rick’s room. You weren’t keen on the idea of wearing jeans and no underwear but you resigned to your fate.

You quietly tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door silently behind you. You weren’t sure exactly what time it was, but you decided to be respectful to the other people who lived here and remained quiet anyways. You stepped out of the hallway and peered into the living room to see if anyone else was actually awake so you could gauge what time it was. You knew it was daytime obviously, as the entire house was awash with warm, natural lighting. To your surprise, the entire family seemed like they were just finishing up breakfast. Morty was still eating, Summer’s dad was playing a game on his phone just as Summer was, and their mom was already washing some of the dishes. You smiled, feeling confident and sober enough to interact with them like a normal person for once. You figured you would go over and help Beth with the dishes. You were usually either passed out on the couch when she was doing an after dinner clean up, or you were preoccupied with your phone and Summer.

You sauntered over to her in front of the sink, genuine smile spread across your face.

“Hey, Mrs. Smith, need some help?”

She looked over at you, seemingly surprised that you were either awake or that someone was actually offering to help out which they seldom, if ever, did. There was a hint of something else when she made eye contact with you, but you couldn’t exactly place the emotion. She looked into the dining room at the family, then back at the dishes.

“Actually, yes, I do. Could you finish these for me?” She removed the yellow rubber gloves she was wearing and threw them on the counter. Beth smiled, nodding and leaving you in the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. You shrugged, slipping the gloves on and getting to work. This was nice, you supposed. You weren’t stoned for once, and it felt good to help out the family you spent so much time with. They were weird, like _super_ weird, but they were also good people, and from what you could see a good family as well. Summer liked to complain sometimes about the crazy antics of her grandfather and brother, or the moochy nature of her dad but you knew they were very close. Being clear headed as you were, you started to think about your own family. You hadn't been talking to them much lately. They were always out of the house nowadays, and when they were home, you were usually soaring through outer space, both literally and figuratively. You became lost in thoughts of your own family while you finished the dishes.

“Dude, _I_ don’t even do the dishes.” You were startled by the sound of Summer, now giggling behind you. You glanced back at her, turning off the water and putting the remaining dishes in the drying rack. You shrugged.

“I just figured I’d help out a little. I’m always here, I’m just usually too out there to actually connect.” You pointed at her family now all together at the table, laughing and just genuinely seeming like they were having a good time. Your heart ached a little at the realization that since you met Rick, you’ve been spending more and more time away from home. All these feelings that you'd been holding at bay suddenly came bubbling up out of nowhere. You needed to smoke soon. 

“Dude, whatever. You’re just trying to get on my mom’s good side now.” She rolled her eyes, laughing. You were immediately confused. Why would you have to get on Beth’s good side? You could understand if she didn’t like your particularly “bad habits”, but half the time she made it seem like she paid no mind. You looked at Summer questioningly before being interrupted by the sound of Rick finally waking up. He slinked over to the dining room, yawning and scratching at his face. 

“Jeez, Beth. You didn’t even try to wake me up for breakfast?” He slouched into a chair, looking in his daughter’s direction with a gaze that seemed so detached it went through her. She huffed up, glancing at you then turning to glare daggers at her father. You blushed immediately, forcing your eyes to the floor. It took you long enough, but you finally put two and two together.

‘ _She did try to wake him up,_ ’ you thought, heat intensifying in your cheeks. ‘ _She totally tried and saw you naked in his bed. A girl that goes to school with_ _her_ _daughter. Way too young to be sleeping with her dad._ ’

You weren’t the only one who figured it out, as Rick quickly pushed back his chair and stalked over to you.

"I don't have time for this Beth." You barely lifted your eyes off the floor before he grabbed your arm harshly and pulled you towards the garage.

“Hey! I’m not done talking to you!” She shouted after him but he simply waved her away.

“I have work to do.” He slammed the door shut behind you, stomping over to the desk and leaning against it. Rick seemed like he was angry with you, as well as flustered from being caught. You looked back at the floor sheepishly. Confrontation terrified you, and you were afraid that this would spell the absolute end of your adventures with him. You hated to admit it, especially while sober, but you really liked him. He was such a dick to you, but what he lacked in conscience he made up for in intelligence and charm. He was sarcastic and witty and every smart ass remark that crossed his lips pulled you deeper into this mess of feelings. You knew it was just a shallow infatuation, a schoolgirl crush, but that didn't change the confusion of it all. Your head was spinning. Anxiety was taking over your thoughts and sending you spiraling. 

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, we shouldn’t have-” Rick held his hand up and shushed you, his other hand rubbing persistently at the bridge of his nose as he thought. You looked back down at the floor again.

“L-Listen, kid. I don’t give an honest fuck, I don’t give a fuck if the entire planet knows what I put my dick in. But, I just wanna make this clear,” He looked at you, brow furrowed in aggravation. “This can either be a one time deal, or just sex. There is no in between. There is nothing else here.” You brought your head back up, most of the worry in your mind now dissipating. You could do just sex. You could do no strings attached. You were young still, but you’d already had your fill of long term things. Maybe this was what you needed, just a hook up.

“I can handle that.” You smiled deviously, mind already flashing through all the possibilities this arrangement would provide. Rick took a long swig from his flask, the first of many.

“I’m serious, kid. If you even try some, some -errrp- shit, you will be dropped from this dimension so fast your head will spin.” You shrugged, still grinning widely. You made your way over to him and hopped up on the desk. You knew what he was capable of doing, god forbid you did catch feelings. Yet you were also confident enough in yourself and your own sociopathic tendencies to know you could easily distance yourself. The separation of love and sex. 

“Are there any other rules and regulations you’d like to inform me about, sir?” He chuckled and turned to face you. His mouth collided with yours roughly, a hand in your hair while the other gripped your chin tightly. You arched your body towards him, your heart racing a mile a minute. He tugged your hair backwards, breaking the kiss and sending shivers up your spine.

“We do it. _Whenever I want, wherever I want._ ” You let out a sound of approval and pulled him in. He leaned into your ear, nipping at it affectionately before whispering in your ear. You granted him a breathy moan, body tingling with desire. 

“ _Bend over._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is so late! And kind of short. Life has been hectic.


End file.
